


Random Idea Dump

by Why_are_you_here666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Slime Rancher (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I ship many things, I write stuff, Out of Character, Sometimes I write random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_are_you_here666/pseuds/Why_are_you_here666
Summary: YEET I get random ideas, might as well right them down right?~None of these will be lemons~~I probably don't own anything except the "plot"~~I will tell you if I do own anything~~Pictures are probably mine, but I will say if they are not~Enjoy I guess?
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Error/Blue, Error/Blue/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare, Geno/Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper
Kudos: 11





	1. Before I begin (A/N)

I just wanted to say a few things to anyone who might read this before I write anything.

This is **JUST FOR FUN.** I probably won't turn any of these ideas into actual stories, and they will probably be cringe, because most of this is gonna be stuff that popped into my brain.

I **WILL NOT** be writing Lemons, or S****** I honestly don't feel comfortable writing either of these things, so the worst it's gonna get is a little angsty.

I probably don't own anything in this but the "plot" and some pictures (if I put any), but if I do own something I will probably point it out, or it will have I_S somewhere on it.

There might be ships in this, and if you don't enjoy a certain ship and it happens to show up in a chapter, please don't flip out about it, I get that you might not like it, but some people do.

The characters in this will probably be O.O.C. (Out of character for those who don't know what that means) and I apologize, I have a tendency to put at least a little bit of myself into characters personalities, even if it isn't noticeable.

There will DEFINITELY be grammatical errors, I am writing these thing of the top of my head, so there isn't exactly anyone going back through these and fixing all the spelling mistakes.

Don't expect a set time for me to update this thing, it's not like I'm writing a full story, it's just a bunch of small ideas that I happen to come up with.

I do not care if you use any of the ideas in this, and while I would like it if you credited me for them, I understand if you don't.

That should be all! Enjoy I guess?


	2. I Care About You. (Platonic Moxiety)

Virgil was honestly having a bad day. He guessed it was just an off day, because he was _so on edge and he hated it._

He knew the others cared about him, and everyone was finally getting along, but his thoughts were just so loud and persistent he couldn't seem to ignore them as he buried his head into his hoodie, his hands tightly gripping his legs.

" **They all hate you.** " No. " **Of course you're not good enough!** " Stop. " **They will all just abandon you.** " Stop it! " **Why not duck out again? They have the others to help them now, they wouldn't miss you.** "

At that point Virgil was in tears, shouting "NO- SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Though the thoughts just kept coming. Virgil was desperately tugging on his hair, unable to stop his choked sobs from pouring out.

He felt surrounded by all of his worries and fears, before he was slightly snapped out of it by a knock on his door, followed by a soft, "Virg? You okay buddy?" Which he only responded to with another sob.

His door opened, and a worried Patton walked through, closing the door gently before he walked over, gently asking "Is it okay if I touch you?" Which Virgil nodded a yes in response to.

Patton sat down on Virgils bed, sitting down next to the other, gently bringing him into a hug, rubbing his back as he says, "five things you can see."

Virgil quietly answers, "Th-the door, my curtains, you, th-the spider webs, a-and my blanket..." in a shaky voice.

Patton nods and says, "four thing you can feel." and again, Virgil answers, his voice a bit louder, and less shaky than before "Hair, my hoodie, y-you, my b-blanket"

Patton nods again, and says, "Three things you can hear." and again, Virgil answers, "Y-your heartbeat, your breath, o-our voices."

Patton nods once more, saying, "Two things you smell." and Virgil once more answers, "My hoodie, and- cookies?" Virgil pulls away from Patton's embrace, asking, "were- were y-you baking?"

Patton only giggles softly, saying, "yes- now last thing. One thing you can taste." and Virgil says, "well right n-now just my dry mouth, b-but maybe cookies soon?"

Patton let out another soft giggle, standing up, pulling Virgil up with him. He softly speaks "Yeah! Come on kiddo, let's go get some cookies!" Before the two leave Virgils room to retrieve some cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like me some Dad Patton and Son Virgil-


	3. Finally! A day off! (Bad Sanses + Blue)

Error giggles at Dust, Horror, and Killer, before finally pulling Horror of of Dust with his strings just before Dust ran over Killer who was just laying there in the ground, Error was getting kind of concerned for him.

He puts Horror back on the ground before turning to Blue, who was laughing quite a bit at what was going on before.

" **BLue?** " Error said, starting to get worried for the out of breath from all of the laugh "Hehehe- yeah Erry?" Blue asked in response, the nickname making Error blush a light yellow.

Blue giggles at this, saying, "Pft- you're so cute sometimes!" Which only makes Error blush more, hiding his face in his hands, before they both jumped as Cross, who was just kind of sitting there in the background says, "I ship iiiit~"

Which only made both of them blush, Error looking like the sun at this point, and Blue looking, well, Blue. Nightmare takes notice, teleporting in front of Cross, who yelped and jumped back, causing Nightmare to snicker.

He turned around saying " **Alright everyone. I think we should head back to the mansion now.** " and all of the others nod, Nightmare creating a portal back to the mansion, all of them going through.

After they were all through Nightmare closed the portal, Sitting on the couch, shortly followed by Blue, Killer, and Dust, the Killer and Dust were fighting, Killer still being upset over almost being run over.

Cross was standing by the couch, seemingly talking with someone, though the others couldn't see who. Horror and Error were in the kitchen, though Horror was less in the Kitchen, and more in the fridge.

Error was trying to make spaghetti-o's, of course, he probably wouldn't eat them, Horror would probably want to eat it anyways. He was slightly confused by why the spaghetti-o's looked like one big cylinder, he was pretty sure they were a bunch of circles, but what did he know?

He read the "spaghetti-o's" instructions and assumed that they would look more like small circles when he put it in the microwave for three minutes.

He went over to the microwave, putting the "spaghetti-o's" in the microwave, before setting it to three minutes, pressing the start button.

He watched the "spaghetti-o's" spinning around, electricity coming off the can every once and a while.

At this point Error was getting confused. Was it really supposed to take this long? Then again, the can did say thre- suddenly the microwave broke, a small explosion having happened.

Horror fell out of the fridge at this, and the others ran into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Error, who was covered in spaghetti-o's and black stuff, and the microwave remains being strung up with Blue strings, and for a moment, everything is just silent.

After about ten seconds Blue shrieks out, "What the heck happened in here?!?" Rushing towards Error, the glitching skeleton just responding with, " **I THiNK i DiD SoMeTHiNG WRoNG, CauSe THeSe SPaGHeTTi-o'S DoN'T LooK RiGHT.** "

Everyone just looks at him for a moment, and Nightmare slowly asks, " **Did you put the can in the microwave?** " His voice low.

Error only tilts his head in confusion, asking " **uHhH... WaS THe SHiNy THiNG THaT SaiD "SPaGHeTTi-o'S" a CaN?** "

Nightmare only sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, " **Yes Error. That was a can. You can't put metal cans in the microwave.** "

Error only stands there, his face one that just says "oh", and laughter breaks out, the only ones not laughing being Error and Nightmare.

Nightmare sighs again, before saying, " **Error, go clean yourself, the rest of you, go clean the kitchen, Blue go help Error. I'm going to go take a nap, and if one of you bothers me for something that isn't important, I will rip your face off, got that?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of that one chapter for Every Little Choice, so-


	4. Sweet Chrysanthemum (AfterDeath)

It was a nice and clear afternoon, the sun getting ready to set, painting the sky beautiful reds, orange, yellows, and pinks.

Geno and Reaper were on a tall hill, sitting on a soft red blanket that is surrounded by flowers. the flowers were Chrysanthemums, and there were many of them, of many different colors.

Reaper had at first been hesitant to come here, not wanting to destroy the beautiful flowers surrounding them, though Geno eventually convinced him, and they managed to get up the hill just fine, though Reaper still seemed rather nervous.

Geno quickly took notice, pulling reaper towards him, bringing him into a gentle embrace, and Reaper begins to relax, leaning his head on Geno's shoulder as the two sat there, watching as the sun goes down.

Geno turns to face Reaper, gently kissing the top of his skull before speaking softly. "I love you Reaper. Don't ever forget that." which causes a soft bluish indigo to dust Reapers cheeks as he responds with, "I love you too."

Geno stands up, Picking two Chrysanthemums, one red, and one white, and pouring a bit of his magic into them, he walks back over to the blanket, sitting back down and holding the flowers out to Reaper, saying, "With my magic in them, now you can touch these without dying, correct?' to which Reaper nods in response, smiling softly as Geno hands him the flowers.

Reaper giggles softly, saying, "Thank you Geno..." before giving hid a quick hug, Geno smiling as he does so. Geno smiles once more before speaking.

"I love you my sweet Chrysanthemum..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know how out of character and cringe this is shut up- In all honesty I'm probably just super tired, plus I thought it was cute at the time so yeah! I will admit, usually I write more, and I don't usually think much of AfterDeath, but hey! tired me does thing not tired me probably wouldn't so- Also, ah yes, Chrysanthemums, the flowers of death, how fitting! Red because that usually represents love, white because that usually represents purity! Also the colors match Geno's color scheme but whatever-


	5. Spooky Scary Skeletons (Bad Sanses + CQ brother + Blue)

Currently Geno, Fresh, and blue were all at Nightmares mansion, hanging out in the living room with the gang and Error, who Blue managed to drag along.

Geno I looked at Fresh with confusion, asking, "Where in the world did you get that xylophone?"

Fresh only answers with, "Somewhere!" Which only confused Geno more, before beginning to play said xylophone, playing a familiar tune.

Cross perked up, and starting singing, "Spooky, Scary, Skeletons sends shivers down your spine~"

Dust, Killer, and Horror soon caught on, joining in, "Shrieking skulls will shock your soul, and seal your doom tonight~"

Blue beamed, and joined in, Error unsure of what's happing following after, "Spooky, Scary, Skeletons, speak with such a shriek~"

At this point, Nightmare joins in, "You'll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these Zombies shriek~"

Everyone but Blue cut off, Geno joining in, "We're so sorry skeletons, you're so misunderstood~"

"You only want to socialize~"

Blue and Geno stop singing, and Fresh starts, "But I don't think we should~"

Everyone begins to sing again.

"Cause' Spooky, Scary, Skeletons, shout startling shrilly screams~ "

"They'll sneak from their sarcophagus, and just won't leave you be~"

Everyone cut off, Fresh playing the xylophone louder, before everyone continues.

"Spirits supernatural are shy, what's all the fuss~"

"But bags of bones seem so unsafe, it's semi-serious~"

"Spooky, Scary, Skeletons, are silly all the same~"

"They'll smile and scrabble slowly by, and drive you so insane~"

"Sticks and stones will break your bones, they seldom let you snooze~"

"Spooky, Scary, Skeletons, will wake you with a BOO!"

As they finished singing, Fresh finished the song with the xylophone, and when he finished, they all broke into laughter.

*BONUS SCENE THINGY*

Ink fell out of bed with a shriek, and Dream rushes into the room, asking, "What's wrong?!?"

Ink's only response was, "I could have sworn I heard someone shout boo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the chapter was cringe, and Halloween was a few days ago, shut up, I thought it was funny-


	6. cHickeN (Slime Rancher)

Once there was a bunch of pink slimes. They looked like any other pink slime, but they were special.

See they were smart, not like genius smart, but they were smarter than other slimes. Other slimes bounced around, only producing plorts or falling into the slime sea, but not them.

They knew how to speak- well sort of. It only really consisted of the chicken, but it was better than what other slimes can do, and they knew they would improve over time.

They figured out how to use the Ranch Exchange, making it possible to trade with others, preferably to get more chickens, which was the perfect food source, because while not every rancher would trade with them, many still would.

They managed to make a disguise, albeit, not a good one, but nobody has stopped them from trading so it must at least sort of work, right?

It was odd being the only slimes that weren't mindless and stupid, but they were not complaining. They would eventually help the others grow smarter anyway, but they knew they were not yet ready for that.

They were however gathering pink slimes to create an army, so that one day once they figure out sky, space, and sea travel, they can take over _E V E R Y T H I N G ._

It would be total world domination, and pink slimes would rule it all, with BOb as their rulers, keeping everything in order.

Slimes would, of course, not be horrible rulers, they would allow other species to live side by side with the slimes, they understood what it's like to have the people you know go missing because of people's selfishness, but they also understood that the person doing this may need to just to survive.

They would be fair rulers, being understanding, but also not push-overs. They understood that sometimes you have to do bad things to survive, but they also understood that there will always be consequences, whether those consequences be good or bad.

They would make it so that everyone had fair rights, whether or not they were of a different race, gender, or sexuality, after all, why wouldn't they? Slimes don't exactly have gender or sexuality to start with, and they don't have any problems with living with each other, the only problem with that being slimes were not yet the most intelligent, becoming largo's and then eating a third plort and going crazy, becoming corrupt, unable to handle it all.

For now though, they will just have to sit and wait, collecting more slimes to educate and train for their army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be playing too much Slime Rancher- actually, it probably helps that I'm not running on much sleep but whatever- Man, why did I turn a children's game "character" into something much bigger? I'm not gonna lie, I started this chapter as a small joke chapter, but what the heck dude, where did WORLD DOMINATION come from?!? Ah well, hope you liked the chapter! (By the way, Slime Rancher is a pretty good game, so maybe check it out? It's not free though, sorry.)


	7. Forgotten Memories (FGoD AU)

Error was glad to finally have some time off, and It had been at least fifteen minutes since Ink created a new AU, which might not seem like much, but to Error, it was a miracle as Ink almost never stopped creating.

Error softly smiled, opening a portal to Outertale and picking up his sewing supplies and some fabric, before going through the portal and settling down on his favorite cliff, where the stars always seemed to be at their best, shining brightly no matter what. It was Error's relaxing spot, a place to go when he didn't have to destroy

Sure there was the Anti-Void, but Error couldn't really say he felt safe there, and it was NOT relaxing, and Nightmare's Mansion was also an option, but it was usually so loud there, and Nightmare and the gang would insist on getting him to rest, but he couldn't do that. he didn't DESERVE that- he has killed so many people, even if it was to keep the multiverse from collapsing.

Error gently picked up his needle and fabric, and begins to sew a green blanket with little lightly colored flowers around the bottom of it while star gazing, and feeling content.

Unbeknownst to Error, Outer had actually spotted Error, and ran off to call Ink, quickly telling him that he saw Error in his AU, and before the call even ends, Ink, Dream, and Blue come through the portal, Ink asking "Where is he? Has he destroyed anything? Has he hurt anyone?" Shooting off questions faster than Outer could answer them.

Outer quickly explains, and soon Ink tells him to warn the other citizens of Outertale and get them somewhere safer in a oddly calm manner, something that wasn't normal for the usually all-over-the-place scatterbrained skeleton, but Outer didn't question it, and Dream quickly brushed it off as Ink being worried.

Blue knew better than to do this, and quickly told Dream to go ahead, and that he would be catch up to them, but he wanted to do something quickly first, and Dream nods at this, quickly following after Ink.

Blue waits a second to be sure that Dream and Ink wouldn't catch him, and pulled his phone out of a secret pocket hidden in his scarf that was added in by Error, and texts Nightmare the situation hastily before putting his phone back and taking off in the direction Ink and Dream went.

By the time he caught up to them, they had found Error, who Ink proceeded to throw red paint at, though Error stood up and dodged it before it reached him, sighing out a tired, " **WHy MuST you aLWayS Do THiS iNKy?** " before setting the blanket he had just finished aside.

Much to all of their surprise, Ink quickly sends out another thing of red paint, catching Error off-guard, and he jumps backwards, forgetting that he was on the edge of the cliff, and it feels almost like he's falling in slow motion, Blue quickly darting forward and grabbing his sleeve, causing Error to glitch out harshly, before inevitably crashing just as Blue manages to pull him back up.

Blue clicked the Yes button as soon as the Reboot? Yes/No screen showed up, but he was worried. The crash had seemed like a normal enough crash, but instead of the red staticky look in Errors eye's, there was constant changing between neon colors, and you could hear a faint static noise, which was also normal, but it was audibly louder then usual.

When Error finally finished rebooting, which Ink and Dream had been to dumbfounded by Blue's actions to do anything about, he groaned softly, blinking as his eyes went back to normal.

He looked over to Blue, but instead of the hi Blue was expecting, Error said something that confused him.

" **WHo aRe you?** "

The Star Sanses where shocked, and it was obvious that Error wasn't faking it, Dream could literally sense the confusion Error was giving off, and the three skeleton's only stood there in shock as Error continued to ask questions

" **WHeRe aRe We?** "

" **WHaT'S HaPPeNiNG?** "

" **WHy aRe you aLL StaRiNG aT Me?** "

" **WHo aM i?** "

Soon after Error asks who he is, a portal opens up, Nightmare quickly rushing through and seeing the three shocked skeletons and the one confused skeleton before asking " **What happened? Why are you all just standing around?** " in annoyance directed and Dream and Ink.

Blue whispers out a quiet, "I-I don't think Error can remember anything..." Causing Nightmare to join them in there looks of shock. Suddenly Blue stands up, quickly pulling Error up with him, noting the flinch Error gave at this and making a mental note that Error still had his haphephobia, even if it wasn't as bad as it was.

Blue gently but quickly guides Error over to Nightmare, forgetting that Ink and Dream were even there, and saying, "Nightmare, we should get him back to the mansion."

Nightmare nods in response, opening a portal to the mansion and picking Error- who's haphephobia wasn't acting up oddly enough- in his tentacles, and walking through the portal, Blue grabbing the blanket Error was making and quickly following after Nightmare, leaving the shocked and confused Ink and Dream in Outertale.

Nightmare quickly closes the his portal after Blue makes it all the way through, and to the their surprise, Error actually seemed to be trying to get closer to Nightmare's tentacles, the King of Negativity's aura seeming to comfort the amnesiac quite a bit.

Nightmare and Blue quickly make their way to Nightmare's room, that one being the quietest one, and the most spacious one in the mansion.

Luckily, they didn't run into any of the gang on the way there, and they entered the room, Nightmare gently lowering Error- who had miraculously fallen asleep on the way there- onto the bed.

As soon as Nightmare retracted his tentacle from Error, the unconscious skeleton whined, wanting the comforting aura to come back.

Nightmare was confused, not understanding why Error seemed to be upset out of nowhere, but Blue understood, quickly explaining it to Nightmare. "He's drawn to your aura, with it being so close to his destructive one he probably finds it comforting."

Nightmare's mouth forms a small o, and he sits down next to the sleeping Error, who quickly shifts to get closer, and Nightmare giggles softly, liking the feeling of someone needing him for comfort, and not something selfish.

In all honesty, he liked how most of the gang (not including Error, Blue, Fresh, and Geno, who he considered a part of the gang) saw him as a sort of parental figure, and not a boss, he enjoyed treating them as if they were his own children- Murderous, Insane children, but children none the less.

Blue sat down on the bed on the other side of Error, and the two sat there next to the unconscious skeleton, and eventually they lied down as well, and soon Nightmare was also asleep- It was so much easier for him to sleep with two people he cared about with him- leaving Blue as the only one awake, though he was also drifting off to sleep.

Just before Blue fell asleep, he softly whispered, "You two have no idea how much I love you..."  
  
  


*BONUS SCENE THINGY*  
  
  


Cross peaked into Nightmare's room after knocking, saying "Nightmare?" questioningly when he didn't hear an answer, only to be greeted with the sight of Nightmare, Error, and Blue cuddling in their sleep, Nightmare on the left, Blue on the right, and Error squeezed snugly in the middle.

Cross smiles softly, before taking a picture and whispering a quiet, "I ship it~" and leaving the room closing the door behind him before taking off to show the others the adorable scene that he just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I just wanted to make an alternate scenario of what happened in Every Little Choice, but this got really long and ended up being shippy in the end, and honestly I might actually write this- I genuinely like the idea, and it would also be something I haven't seen much of, plus, there would be so many new outcomes, and now I'm rambling, sorry, I'll stop now- Have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning!


	8. MMMMMM (Random???)

One day, a random person on Ao3 got bored and had an idea, so they decided to type it out.

Error: **i LiKe My WoMeN LiKe i LiKe My FooD.**

Ink: How do you like your food?

Error: **i DoN'T eaT iNKy.**

Ink: So you're gay?

Error: **No.**

Ink: Then w-

Error: **i B e C a M e o N e W i T H M y i N N e R G a R B a G e D i S P o S a L a N D S T a R T e D L i V i N G o F F o F S i L V e R W a R e.**

Ink: Soooooo- you're Pan?

Error: **yeS.**

Ink: Bu-

Error: **WoMeN aRe SPooNS.**

Ink: Wha-

Error: **MeN aRe FoRKS**

Ink: Erro-

Error: **NoN-BiNaRy aRe KNiVeS**

Ink: Will y-

Error: **GeNDeR-FLuiD aRe SPoRKs**

Ink: You know what I give up.

Error: *Pulls out list* **oH iNKy, i aM NoWHeRe NeaR DoNe.**

Why did I type this? I should probably go to sleep. Oh well.


	9. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (Platonic Dreamare Angst)

Nonononono-

This wasn't supposed to happen!

How could I have been so blind?

I knew their intentions felt off, why did I not see it?

Thoughts rushed through Dream's mind as he held Nightmare's small beaten form, kneeling under a tree that was in ruins.

The tree he was supposed to help protect.

Dream trembled, tears running down his cheeks as he clutched Nightmare close to him, apologizing profusely.

Apologizing for being so blind, for not filling his role, for being so naïve, _for letting them hurt Nightmare._

Dream let out an even louder sob as the body of his brother began turning to dust in his arms, leaving only Nightmare's golden crown and a pile of dust behind.

Dream screamed in pain and sorrow as the connection between he and his twin was cut off completely unrepairable, his sobs growing louder as the world around him began to shake, parts of it collapsing into the Void.

Dream smiled through his screams and tears managing out a few weak words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you brother, but I will see you soon..."

At that, the final part of Dreamtale fell, causing the multiverse to begin collapsing, though Dream couldn't care less as he fell, soon to join his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha- what a poor attempt at writing- I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think this would turn out the way it did, but oh well- This is really short compared to what I usually write, but it's also different then what I usually write so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it? I don't know.


	10. Maybe we do get a happy ending? (Alternate begging to E.L.C.)

It had been oddly peaceful for Error that day, Ink hadn't created any new AUs in a while, and the Voices were strangely silent. Error was currently sitting on the Anti-Void "floor" sewing a new bandana for Blue.

He suddenly sighed and stood up, deciding to go to Outertale, wishing to see the stars that he hadn't seen in so long because of how busy he was.

Error opened a portal, and silently stepped through, looking up at the sky that never failed to fill him with wonder and amazement, and sighing softly, he sat down on the edge of the cliff, allowing his legs to dangle over the Void as he continued his sewing, softly humming a gentle tune, feeling... content. He was so caught up in his sewing that he didn't notice Outer seeing him, and Outer looked alarmed, having not seen Error in a while.

Outer quickly and quietly snuck away from Error, and contacted Ink, letting him know of Errors presence in Outertale, Ink in a panic opened a portal next to Outer almost directly after Outer explained, Dream and Blue following him through the portal as he rushed through.

"Where is he? Has he started destroying anything yet? Has h-" Inks worried rambling was suddenly cut off by Dream putting a hand on his shoulder, and comfortingly reassuring Ink with a gentle, "It's alright Ink, calm down. Error doesn't seem to have destroyed anything yet, so we're fine."

Dream looked up a bit, pausing before saying, "It feels weirdly positive here... It's... Strange? I would have expected a lot more negativity considering Error is here. You'd think there would be more panic."

Ink doesn't respond, only nodding before turning to face Dream and Outer, and ordering Outer to start getting people to safer places, letting his face soften, taking on a more gentle and calm look, something much different from his usual over emotional and expressive expression.

Dream looked at Ink with a concerned and confused expression, before deciding to brush it off, despite feeling as if something is wrong.

Blue, knowing better than to brush off Ink's odd behavior, and turned to Dream, telling him that he would stay back for a little to make sure that the citizens of Outertale got to safety.

Dream only nodded in response, quickly following after Ink to look for Error, and as soon as he was out of sight, Blue pulled out his phone, opening up the Messages app, and texting Nightmare that something was up with Ink, and they were in OuterTale after Outer reported that he had seen Error there, before quickly turning his phone off and tucking it away in a hidden pocket of sorts in his scarf, added in by Error (with normal yarn of course, if Error used his strings Ink and Dream would notice the Destroyer's Magic almost immediately, and that wouldn't be good.)

Blue sprinted off in the direction that Ink and Dream left, quickly finding them approaching a cliff, he joins them, when suddenly he spots a darkly colored figure.

All three of the skeletons immediately recognize Error (Not that it's hard to do so, with how different Error looks compared to others.) and Ink starts quickly sneaking towards Error, the glitching skeleton seemingly not noticing.

Before Ink can reach Error, he stands up, quickly moving to the side, while grabbing Ink's arm with his strings, stopping Ink from falling into the Void.

Error only sighs, pulling Ink away from the edge before dismissing his strings, and grumbling out, " **WHy MuST you aLWayS Do THiS iNKy?** " Before jumping back in surprise as red paint was flung at him, forgetting that he was at the edge of the cliff.

Blue rushed forwards, grabbing Errors sleeve as said glitching skeleton started falling, and Error only gave him a sad smile, just barely keeping it together as he whispered out a small, " **i'M SoRRy...** " just before error signs covered his eyes, his sleeve ripping off as he began to plummet into the Void.

Just then, a tentacle shot out, quickly wrapping around Error's waist and hoisting him back up and towards the owner of the tentacle.

Blue, Ink, and Dream turned to the one who had saved Error, and see Nightmare standing there, protectively holding Error close with a frantic look on his face.

Blue rushes over, grabbing the end of one of Nightmare's tentacles as he looks at Error's limp form, noting that Nightmare must have already chosen the yes option when asked if Error should Reboot or not.

Dream lets out a quiet whisper, saying " _B-Brother?_ " in an almost inaudible voice, though Nightmare seems to hear him just fine.

Nightmare turns to Dream, and begins to asks, " **Were you going to just watch as he fell?** "

"Brother I-"

" **No! Were you going to watch as Error fell into the Void?! I thought you would be better than that! You're the good twin, why would you do that?! You speak of saving me, but you were so willing to just let Error die! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS BEGINNING TO FORGIVE YOU!** "

Blue pats one of Nightmare's tentacles, soothingly saying, "Nightmare it's alright, Error didn't die, he's right here. It's not Dream's fault, everything was happening very fast, and it was a miracle I reacted so quickly. Would you be mad at me if I was too slow, and couldn't reach Error in time?"

Nightmare reluctantly shook his head and Blue smiled softly, saying, "How about you bring Error back to the mansion okay? Also, could I come too? Only if you wouldn't mind, I don't feel like answering all of these two's questions right now."

Nightmare nodded silently, opening a portal to the mansion, shifting so that he was holding Error bridal style before walking through with Blue, Dream watching the whole interaction with a look of shock on his face.

Ink, who finally managed to get out of his shocked state, blinked before walking over to the galaxy patterned bandana that had been left behind, picking it up and staring at it for a moment, before turning back to Dream and saying, "Maybe we should head back to base and figure out what just happened before we do anything. I don't know about you, but I have some questions..."

Dream nodded, and Ink opened a portal the two walking through to contemplate whatever just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this isn't the best work of mine, but the idea hit me so here's this thing I guess? Oh yeah, and Happy Holidays!


	11. Love you to "Death" (DestructiveAfterDeath)

It took him a while, but Reaper finally managed to convince Error to come hang out with him and Geno, having gotten Ink to take a break that would last at least three days.

We don't talk about how of course, but Ink taking a break meant Error could take a break, meaning Reaper could finally spend time with both of his lovers, which was nice because he almost never gets to see Error, and even less often sees Error and Geno at the same time.

Error had agreed to come to the Save Screen after destroying one more AU, and after a bit of waiting with Geno, a glitchy portal opened up in front of the two waiting skeletons, Error hopping through before closing the portal.

Reaper immediately stood up, Geno following after and they hug Error, said skeleton smiling softly and letting out a small giggle as he hugs them back.

As soon as the three finish their embrace, Geno grabs Error's hand, pulling him to sit down on a pile of fluffy pillows Reaper had brought for the occasion and asks, "How are you doing? You haven't gotten too hurt since the last time we saw you right?" while Reaper sits down next to him.

Error's small smile falters slightly and Geno frowns, saying "Oh no... Here, let me heal you, and you can tell us what happened. You know how much it hurts me when you get hurt and don't come to me so I can help!"

Geno pulls Error's Jacket off, letting Error take his shirt off, and he and Reaper gasp before Geno exclaims, "OH MY STARS! Error, you have to come to me when this happens!"

Error looks away saying, " **iT'S NoT THaT Ba-** "

Geno interrupts Error with, "Don't try and tell me it's not bad! You're missing three ribs Error, _THREE RIBS!_ And don't you try and give me that "BuT iT's NoRmAl" garbage! This is _NOT_ okay!"

Error flinches lightly, and Geno sighs saying, "Sorry I yelled, but it really isn't okay. Do you still have the ribs that fell off?"

Error grabbed his jacket from off the ground, pulling the missing ribs out and handing them to Geno, who took them and nodded to Error, who grabbed Reaper's hand, grimacing as Geno gently held Error's rib where it was supposed to be, using healing magic before grabbing a roll of bandages that had been sitting next to him and wrapping the newly reattached rib carefully.

After repeating the process with the other two ribs and healing up other wounds, Geno patted Error's skull, and the glitching skeleton whined, and Reaper shifted, gently pulling Error into his lap and petting his skull as Geno grabbed a box filled with chocolate- mostly from Underfell.

Geno placed the box down by Reaper and Error, plopping himself down next to the two and grabbing one of the many Underfell chocolates, and unwrapping it, fully taking it out of the wrapper as to not have a repeat of the incident, and hands it to Error, who takes it and noms on it, mumbling out a quiet thank you.

The three sit there and cuddle until Error finally feels up to doing more then just sitting there, and Reaper says, "I do like the cuddles, but I wish Fate didn't make it so painful for you to heal..." after sighing softly.

Error only grumbles softly, moving his head back to Reapers chest, rubbing the back of his skull up and down against him a couple of times before making grabby hands at Geno and mumbling, " **M WaNT CuDDLeSSS...** "

Geno chuckles softly, moving next to Reaper and laying his head on Error's lap gently, smiling as Error puts a hand on his skull, giving his head a small pat and leans back into Reaper's chest, drifting to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say that you should know that this isn't E.L.C., and also Geno and Error are NOT related in this- Before I forget, if the fact that Error was in pain while being healed confused you, I decided that a bad Fate would totally decide to make healing magic painful to Error for their own amusement, and as for Error's haphephobia, just pretend Geno and Reaper helped him get over that or something, cause I'm to lazy to think of anything better- Oh yeah, Happy New Years Eve!
> 
> P.S. Sorry this was so lazily written, my brain is dead. I might rewrite this at a later date-


	12. Connection (Classic Sans)

Classic never told anyone, but he was missing a small part of his SOUL.

It wasn't much, just a small bit around the bottom, and it wasn't noticeable if you only glanced, but it was pretty obvious if you gave it a look for more than a second.

Classic didn't know why it was there, but he guessed it was the reason why he could never get his HP higher than 1.

Even Sans equivalents from some of the most depressing AU's known to exist could get their HP to at least a 2, but no matter how hard Classic tried, no matter how happy he was, his HP was stuck at 1, which had lead to a lot of people worrying over his mental state, which was truthfully not the best, but it wasn't _that bad,_ the Multiverse was still standing after all.

Of course, this missing piece of his SOUL affected more than just his HP- It was also the reason he was often so very tired, and why he would occasionally feel sudden jolts of pain.

He didn't understand why he would feel the pain at random times, but when he did it _hurt._

Of course, Classic learned to deal with the pain, finding his death at the end of Genocide runs much easier than usual, as his pain tolerance had gone up significantly, though he didn't let it show, knowing it would only get worse if the kid found out.

One day, Classic was on his way to the door to the Ruins, and he was almost there when he saw an odd black lump in the snow that was quickly being stained red.

He ran quickly to the lump, finding that it in fact was not a lump, but a skeleton, and a badly injured one at that.

Classic's eye sockets widened as he brings a hand to his mouth, a gasp escaping him as he sees more and more wounds on the stranger, who was surprisingly not dusting yet, and looked suspiciously like himself.

Classic knew alternate universes existed, he had found that out ages ago, but that wasn't what he needed to worry about right now, and he desperatly knocked on the large purple door, shouting, "LADY? ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE ANSWER, PLEASE!"

Soon Toriel's voice answers, worry evident as she speaks.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

Classic quickly responds with, "No time to explain! Please come out, there's someone here and they're hurt, please, I don't have good enough healing magic to fix this!" his panic obvious as he shakes, when a sudden wave of pain rushes over him, causing him to yelp in surprise, though the pain leaves as soon as it came.

The door swings open, Toriel rushing out and gasping in horror at the scene in front of her, quickly scooping the two up in her big paws, easily able to carry them as she rushes back through the door, closing it and rushing up the stairs and into a bed room, placing Classic on one bed and the injured skeleton on the other, not bothering to remove their shirt to check the damage, pouring healing magic into them.

Their face twists into a look of pain, and Toriel stops healing them, taking a breath as Classic sits up, having regained his bearings and walking over, asking, "Will they be okay?"

Toriel only frowns, responding with, "I- I am afraid I do not know." before turning to Sans and saying, "Well, it is nice to finally meet you, even if the cause was... less so. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins, may I ask who you are?"

Classic flashes Toriel a tired smile and says, "Oh uh, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton, but something tells me you should call me Classic."

After Classic introduces himself, the strange skeleton let's out a groan that sounds weirdly staticky, sitting up with a grimace and blinking their eyes open.

They turn to look around, immediately seeing Classic and Toriel and panicking, shouting, " **WHo- WHeRe- STay aWay!** " their voice getting glitchier as they speak, and they scoot backwards, pushing themself against the wall, the glitches around their body getting worse.

Classic frowned, putting his hands up and saying, "Woah there bud, chill. Try taking a deep breath for me?"

The skeleton surprisingly listened, taking a few deep breaths, their glitching lessening quite a bit as they calm down.

Classic smiles softly, climbing onto the bed with a bit of struggling, and saying, "There we go. I'm Classic, mind telling me who you are?"

The skeleton hesitates for a moment, before saying, " **i'M** **...** **i'M** **G** **LiTCH** **.** "

It was obviously a lie, but Classic wasn't going to pry, saying, "Alright Glitch, me and Toriel, the lady behind me, just want to help. Is it okay if we check you to see how much HP you have left?"

Glitch grew frantic at the question, though they eventually nodded, almost as if they were fighting with themself.

Classic carefully pulled out the others SOUL, only to gasp in surprise when he sees the small glitching SOUL fragment, one that was a perfect match to the missing part of his SOUL.

He shook his head, deciding to worry over it later, only to gasp again at "Glitch's" stats.

"Glitch" was actually Error, who's stats were all over the place, constantly shifting, yet somehow never less than one.

This Error person was also powerful enough to destroy entire AU's, but that's not what Classic was the most shocked about.

It was was actually the barely readable text that was glitched out next to Error's name and AU information.

Error was also somehow Classic?

It made sense, and explained the constant feeling of tiredness that Classic felt, and the random bursts of pain that would wash over him at random.

Classic only sat there, staring at Error's stats in shock as a beep is heard, and a voice speaks up, saying "ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED. REBOOT? YES/NO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but it came to my mind so I did. This chapter is probably garbage, and I should probably be working on E.L.C., but here I am, so yeah- I hope you enjoy? Oh yeah, and It's the first day of 2021 so that's fun I guess? It snowed by the way! Don't know why I felt like I needed to say that but know you know I guess! Have a nice beginning of the new year, and hope it goes better then the last one-


	13. Bad Idea (FGoD Error)

Ink often complained about how he wished Error were different, how he should be the opposite of what he is, when Sci proposed and idea.

What if they made a device that could do that?

A machine of sorts that would alter ones code to be the complete opposite of what it is?

Ink quickly agreed, providing Sci with what was needed to make such a thing happen, and soon it was done.

All you had to do to use it was attach it to the target, and the small device would do the work for you, altering the targets code to change their personality.

Of course, some aspects would stay the same, it would really only change opinions, seeing as they didn't want to mess with to much, but it was all Ink really needed.

The tricky part was actually getting the device onto Error.

It took some work, but finally Ink did it.

It was in the form of a sneak attack, and Ink had managed to back Error into the corner of an AU, and after an incredibly lucky hit to the neck, the device was attached.

Error's first reaction was expected, having your codes altered wasn't a simple process, and was normally painful, so when Error fell to the ground thrashing in the snow and glitching harshly Ink was already expecting it.

Ink flinched when Error began screaming, the sound was loud and harsh, reaching pitches that wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Error's glitching.

After a moment, there was only silence, and Error finally stood up, a strange look on his face.

Ink smiled brightly, holding a hand out only to feel his smile drop as Error begins to laugh quietly, though it soon escalates to a much more harsh and insane laughter, and Error begins to speak.

" **Ẅ̷͖́̾-̴̛̫̮͔W̸̯̣͌͒-̶̢̠̐͆̈́W̶̻̜͑̈-̴̦͙̇̽W̵̻͌̍ǫ̸̣̣̎̌W̴̨̱͚͑!̷͖͖͂͆͝ ̵̧̐͑̔y̷̟̼̦̓̓͝-̵͓̥̊ỷ̵̠̃̍-̶͍͠y̵͔͑̚ö̶̙́̈́̕u̵̢̐̂ ̴̟̭̓ā̶͍͖͊͘͜-̶̥̰̂̾a̷̢͈͑̓̚-̶̟̖͒́â̶̰̌͗-̴̆̕͘ͅă̴̧̳Ȑ̴̤é̷̖̖̚ ̴͙̱̬̎͠R̵̨͔̣͌̿-̵̧̻̥̂͐R̴̨͈̠͋-̵͋͆͜Ŕ̵̥̳̖͐͛ȇ̸̮͔͠à̵͔̗̣L̵̤̥͈͆̈́L̷͚̈̏y̷͙̔̇ͅ ̵̈͂̇͜** ** _S̸̪̋̕-̵̱̮̅̽Ş̷̲́-̶͚͜ͅS̷̰͇̰̐̇-̸̭͓̮̿Ș̸̗̌͊-̵͚̐S̴̤͒̉T̶̳̅u̷̜̔P̷̯̺̎̐î̷̗͕̿͐D̶̤̩̦̍_** **~̷̱̊̀ ̸̥͒̿i̵̧̢̭͒̏́-̸̬͒͆i̸̺͌̄͠-̴̨̫̠͊̐i̷͉̕͜͝ ̷̢̰̟̔͝D̶̡̬͇͌͋͒-̶̢̍D̸͙̬͐̊-̶̻̝̅D̵̳͋̑o̴̞̦̾N̴͖͚̳̈́'̵̼͇̤͐̒Ṭ̶̂̽͂ ̵͍̎̉̚K̸͉͐͋N̸̩͗́͜ͅ-̸̪͈͇̿K̸̞͉̘̅̔N̵̨͖̙̋̾͝o̷͉̹͌͛̚Ẉ̸̀̿ ̵̪̹̞̈W̵̰̾-̵̳͌̋̚W̸̜̍̃-̴̛̪̮W̷͕͔̦͒͆-̶͇͆Ẅ̸̨̻́̆̚-̴̫͋W̵̘̉́̌Ḩ̵̢̒̕y̶̹̎̾ ̶̖̝̣͂ȉ̸̪͎̠͘-̴̹̋̅i̵̧͙͆̃̚-̶̨̮̬̉i̴̫̤̍͝ͅ-̷̜̺͌̑͘i̷̡͖͍͑-̷͕͓̈͒ḭ̴̛ ̶̫̔̚͝D̴͙̦̎̾̀-̶͙̒D̴̘̗̂ͅ-̶̨̿̏Ď̷̟̳͋̾-̶̢͉̄̕D̴̲̺͌̈́-̶̭̒̈́͘͜D̷̹͎͔̔͊̂i̵̫̬͑D̷̨̯̫̎N̷̨͙̾'̵̱͑͌T̵̘̣̊ ̷̢̱̒̑H̴̡̝̤͂̆-̶͚̆H̶̗́͠-̶͇̦̖̄̒͝H̴̨̠̽͊-̷̢̰͋̏̆H̵̨̜̙͂ă̸̡̑̎T̷͕̭͌̉e̶̳̍̊ ̴̣̺̉̈́ỳ̶͈̪͍͋̋-̷̮̲̹̓͛y̴̻͇͚̍̉-̶̮͒y̶͖̭̓͆̉ȯ̷̖͖̙̓͠u̷̦͖͛!̸̟̌͠ ̸̣̿̓͗Ḟ̵̠̮-̶͖̝̽F̶̹̭̅ͅ-̵̠̒F̸͉̃̇-̸͇̯͈͑F̴̺̓ò̸̟̳R̵̥̋̓G̶̘̾͋͒ě̶̳̽T̵̺̺̒̕ ̶̢͉̮̂Ṭ̵̣̆̾Ḧ̶̳̦́̅̍-̶̮͓̂͐͜T̷̲̰̋̅Ḥ̷̖̈́̓-̴̨̹͛̇T̸͔͆H̶̨͠͝-̸̭͙̙̂̐̓T̸̜͙́H̴̥̅-̵̩̦̾̌͠Ţ̵̺̪̍H̶̲͔͊̐e̴̬͇͖͊͊ ̵̹̆B̶̻̀͆-̸̰̒̆͠B̵̡̆̾͝-̷̩̽̀͘B̵͕͚̃̕-̴̨̰̚B̴̤͉͐-̵͖̺͙͐̈B̵̦̻̓͜a̷̭͠L̴͉͔̉ạ̷̀̐N̸̹̙͙̿C̶̛̜̬̹̄͝e̴̮͎̾,̶̛̞̠͜ ̵̡͘i̴͇̓-̶͖͆̕ͅi̵̥̪̪͋͝** **-̸̥̋** **i̴̢̛̔̊'̴̲̖̥̽M̵̙̿ ̵̭͖̾͛͜G̵͕̤͒-̴̧͇̠̑̈́G̶̟̒-̴̱͛̀G̷̬̃͛-̵̗̌̉G̵̩̓o̶̠̯̪̾͆̚i̷̭͓͗̽̑N̵̹̗͍͒̅G̷̙̗̼̓͝ ̶̭͌͝T̵̡͇̗̓̕-̴̨͔̦͋T̵͙̚͝-̷̤̼̐͂Ṯ̵̢̇́͘ő̸̘̏ ̶̦͙C̵̙͒͘͠-̴̼̳͛C̴̮-̴̬͛C̶̱͙͊̑̚-̶̧̯̏Ĉ̸̼̿͑-̸̲̄͝C̸̟͂Ŗ̸͔̺̓̌̔** **ë̸̮́̂** **a̷͖̦̭̿̈́͝T̶̘̀̈́ȇ̶̼͜ ̶̲̒u̶̮̹̮̒̈́͠-̶͙̮͉̅̍͒ų̸͓̜̊̒͝-̴̧̝̔ṵ̴̏̽̚N̸͓̮͈̎͗͝T̶͔͚͙̏ỉ̴͖͙̻͘͠L̸̖̕ ̷̡͑T̶͇͆́͋Ḧ̸͚͎̣́͘-̵͖͍̑͘T̸̻̾͊H̴̲̿̓-̸̮̎̋͝T̶̨̽̔͐H̸̲́͂-̸̠̭̊T̴̨͚͎̓͆͝Ḣ̴̭͌-̵̎̔͜T̶͓̲̔͘H̷͈̳̄e̴̫͑̋͒ ̴͎̯̤́̓͒e̶̼̗̔-̷̪̰͂͒ḙ̵̈́̿͊-̸͍͈͗͜e̵̫̲̪̽͒̏Ṉ̸̝̻̃Ţ̷̞͂į̷͗̉Ŗ̴̊̓̚ę̷͉̂́͗ ̵̗͋̓̒M̶͓̣̅̈́̚-̶̜͍͇̐M̵̜͕͊-̶͚̄M̷̱͒̓̇u̵̹̣͇̓̕L̵̡̃͌͒T̴̲̤̎͜ị̷̋͂̐V̷͇̘̀͌͌ḛ̸̈̇͊R̶̹̭͍̉S̸̳͈͖̓̉e̷̝͘ ̷̪̤̈́** ** _F̸͓̘̱̈́͊-̴̮̏͒͝F̸̲̦̪͆͋-̷̨̹̟̔̃̂F̷̨̈̄-̶̺͇̺͂F̴̩͆͜-̸̍̓͜F̸̘͌͛̚ą̶̻̇͜Ĺ̷͈̱̖̎͂Ḷ̶̫͖̎͋S̴͔̥͗_** **!̴̡̧̾̌̃** "

Ink brought his hands to where his ears would be, squeezing his eyes shut, the glitching in Error's voice glitching so much the universe they were in _shook_.

When Ink finally regained his bearings, Error was already gone, and weirdly enough, his brush was gone as well.

Ink panicked, grabbing around for his brush, though unable to find it.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

Ink didn't understand, what was that? It was hard to tell, but Ink did make out something about creating till the Multiverse falls. _What did that even mean?_

Ink opened a portal to the Doodle Sphere, though with admittedly more struggle than when he had his brush.

Ink's eyes widened as papers began appearing _everywhere_ , eventually popping up on the ground when there wasn't enough space left for them to be strung up on the ceiling, and they where piling up fast.

soon papers began to crumble, though the amount being created was far more than those that were being destroyed.

Ink panicked, rushing to find the spot where original AU papers were kept, snatching them up quickly as he struggles to open another portal, this time to a black white expanse, though Ink really didn't have time to take into account his fear of white, the only thing keeping him from having a mental breakdown being the need to keep the originals safe.

soon after that, Ink finally had time to have a look around, and he noticed how blank everything was so _empty._

Ink felt his breath quicken, and he started summoning random objects, and soon he calmed down, now surrounded by pillows, couches, silverware, toasters, ovens, and one granite bathtub.

Ink sighed, realizing how many random items he had created, before summoning a notebook and some crayons, begging to hum and doodle as people begin to pop up in the white space, all from the original AU's.

Ink was confused by this, though he didn't mind, it made it a lot less likely for them to get damaged.

Of course, Ink had to make sure some of the more violent originals separate from the others, but it seemed fine for the most part.

That's when it happened.

A glitchy portal opened up, and Error came through, still looking just as unhinged as before.

Error once again laughed, before speaking.

" **S̸͉̽-̸̳̒Ś̴̩-̵̛͎S̷̥-̴͖̀S̷̭̿i̶̲̓L̴͇̐L̴̑ͅy̵̼̾ ̴̨̋i̸͎͆-̴͖̋ĭ̶̜-̶͈͊ǐ̴̥N̴̼̋K̴̰̊ẏ̶̖,̷̱̽ ̸͍̐W̷̟̒-̷̌͜W̴͔̕-̷̥͑W̴̺̏-̸̮͊W̸̗-̷̫̄W̸͙̾-̶̝̾W̴̺̔ḧ̵̥́ȁ̷̼ẗ̵̫́ ̶͉̓M̴̹͑-̵͍̈́M̵͓̀-̶͇̉M̷̩̀-̶̱̓M̷̧͐ȧ̶̤D̴͛͜ë̴͙́ ̴̧̛y̶͖͛-̴̺̌y̴̭̕** **-̸̭̌** **ÿ̴̙́-̸͇͐y̷̼͝-̴̞͂ỵ̵̅o̴̟̍ū̵͜ ̷̯̐T̵͖̉H̸̞̕-̵͇̋T̴͕̈** **H̸̰̊** **-̴̻̽T̷͉̕H̶̳̎į̴̇N̷̢͂K̷̦̆ ̴̢͛i̵̘͆-̸͇̕i̸̧͊-̵̹̉i̴̘͌-̵̯̋i̶̟̕-̵̬̉i̵͇̋-̶̪̈i̴̠̾ ̸̺̊Ẉ̸͊-̵̧̃W̸̮̽-̷̞̍W̴͎͐-̶̹͂W̸͓̅ǒ̶̟u̶̖̿Ḽ̶͐D̴̬̂N̴̜̆'̶̤͝T̸̡̚ ̴̻͐B̷̰̊-̶͂ͅB̶̘͆-̸͆͜B̶̧̚e̴̩͗ ̶̱̎ạ̸̐-̸͙̋a̴̪͘** **-̸̨** **ạ̷̾-̷̰̓ä̶͓-̴̪̋a̸̧̿B̵̰̚L̶̲̔e̵͉̊ ̵͉̐T̵̫̄-̸̠͋Ṱ̶̍-̶̪͆T̶̳̃-̸̬̇T̷̹͒-̶̘̉T̴̜̆-̷̫̈T̷̗́o̸̩͑** **̸̛̤** **F̴̡̑-̶̧̄F̸̡̓-̶̦͂F̷̥̐i̵̩̽** **N̸̰̄** **D̴̞̿ ̴̠̐y̶͍̓-̷̰̑y̷͎̾-̶̨͒y̸͈̔-̸̱̎ỵ̷̍-̸̱̽y̵͚-̶̞̆y̵͚̑-̸̪̉o̶̖̓ũ̸̫!̴̋ͅ?̵̝̆ ̶̘̈́o̸̙̿-̴̬̾o̷͔-̸̹́ǒ̴̬-̴̳o̷͙͌N̵͔̍C̵̰̃e̵̳̒ ̶̖̒î̵̗-̵́ͅi̸̳̒-̵̝̂i̴̖͝ ̷͍̐G̶͚͐-̵̞̈́G̶͓-̵̠G̶̢̒-̵̫̓G̸͖͠-̷͎̐G̸̫̃-̵̬͊G̶͖̉ẹ̴̛T̵̩ ̶̣͒R̶͈͗-̴̠̔R̴̖͂-̴̰̂R̸̘̓-̷͎͑R̶̼͘-̸̳̍R̵͉͌-̶̞͋Ŗ̵̄-̴̟̚** **R̸̤̊** **i̷̝̐** **D̸̮̈** **̷͎̃ọ̵͘-̴̖̌o̷̫̍-̴̻̋o̸̼͐F̸͓̎ ̶̳̈́T̷̯͘H̷̛̠-̶̠̋T̵͔̓H̸͓͋-̸͙́T̵̯̅H̵͔̀-̵̦̑Ṱ̵̽H̴̩̋-̷͖̆T̴̰̑H̷̼̅e̶̝̊** **̸̮** **o̸̙͗-̴̥̌ô̸͇-̴̮̕o̵̺͠-̵͙́o̸̲͒-̸̛̜o̷̳-̷͍̕o̶̥͊R̸̖̆ȉ̵̞** **Ģ̸̂** **i̸̛͖N̴͍̅a̷͚̒L̸͙̇ ̵͕̌u̴̼-̷̳͝ũ̸͚-̷̇͜ṷ̷͐-̷̯̌ǔ̷͚-̵͔̈́ú̸͍-̵̺̽u̴͚͝-̶̹͠ṵ̴͝** **Ṇ̸̈́** **D̷̻͌e̵͕͗R̶̬̈́T̴͊ͅa̸̞̐L̵̹̑e̵̛͙,̸̢̓ ̸̠́e̵̮͂-̴̗̂e̵̠̋-̴̪͋ě̵̺-̷̃ͅë̷̤́V̵̹̓ë̶̦́Ṙ̵̙y̵̲͊T̸̯̓H̶͇̽ḯ̵̻Ǹ̶̗G̴͎͂ ̶̝͑W̵̨̑-̷͍̓Ŵ̸͚-̴͚̄Ẃ̵͕-̷̻̌W̵̫̍-̷̱͑W̴̪͆ǐ̶͍L̵̡͗L̴̹̅ ̷̔͜F̵͔̾-̵̨͗F̶̫̍-̵̠̈́F̷̫͛ḁ̶͝L̴̖̂L̶͚̄!̸͈͘** "

Once again Ink flinched at Error's voice, this time not as phased though, albeit he was worried by the threat of destroying the original AU.

Suddenly Blue was by Ink's side asking, "What is going on?! Why does Error have your brush!?"

Ink quickly answered, and Blue asks "Where."

Ink gave Blue a confused look, but after Blue gave Ink a weirdly scary glare, Ink quickly replied with, "Right side on the back of his neck."

Blue nods, rushing over to Error and somehow getting behind the glitching skeleton who was currently letting out more crazed laughing while sending strings out everywhere, and somehow jumping on his back, managing to grip the small device attached to Error's neck, pulling it off just as he got thrown off of Error's back.

Error once again falls to the ground, thrashing and screaming loudly, causing most of the panicking monsters to at the very least clutch their hands over their ears.

When Error finally stopped screaming, instead of standing up, he stayed laying on the ground, shaking harshly and gripping his sides as if he was going to hurl.

Blue picked himself up off the ground quickly, rushing over to Error and saying, are you alright? Before throwing the device to the ground, grabbing a nearby microwave and slamming it down on it, breaking it.

Blue turned his attention back to the skeleton in front of him, whispering to him, "I'm gonna call Night and your brothers, okay? Just hang in there, I know it hurts." before taking his phone out, texting Nightmare to get Fresh and Geno and come to the Anti-Void.

Soon Nightmare, Geno, and Fresh came through a portal, rushing over to Error and Blue, the AU's and Ink just watching as the four worry over the destroyer, who looked incredibly vulnerable, something they hadn't associated with him before.

After a bit, Error finally stood up, though still shaking quite obviously, even to the monsters who were further back in the crowd.

A portal is opened to what Ink can only describe as a large black mansion, though the portal is closed fairly quickly after all five skeletons go through, and Ink realizes they still have his brush, and that the papers representing the AU's were gone, and when Ink finally managed to create a portal to the Doodle Sphere, he gasps at the sudden lack of AU's overflowing the place, multiple strings without paper attached to them.

Ink looks around frantically, sighing when he finds the original AU papers in there rightful spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I remember being inspired to write this by someone, but I don't know who- if I figure it out I'll tag them, so yeah, but this idea was not originally mine. I am probably going to reread this out of boredom and cringe at my poor attempt at writing, but it was my take on the idea, so yeah. Oh yeah and if the fact that Blue didn't destroy the device thingy in a more direct manner like stomping on it is because of the risk of him accidentally getting it attached to himself, because no matter how unlikely that would be, there is still the chance, and let me tell you, I would be paranoid by that, and Blue fearing how it would affect him is something I could definitely see happening.
> 
> (P.S. Wow the "plot" is all over the place- though considering how late it was when I wrote this that's not to surprising-)


End file.
